We wished it was over
by Jinbooks
Summary: Only a few months after Gaea was forced into eternal slumber, did new occurrences start to happen. A new camper has arrived and she is looking for Nico and Will. She cares for others, but holds a dark secret. Some old, some new, and some Leo Valdez is coming back. (please comment!)
1. Chapter 1: The Girl from my dream

**Thank you for reading my first fanfic. Feel free to make any suggestions. If you want, I'll try to put you in the story. (But not the main character) I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of Rick Riordan's characters. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1: The girl from my dreams**

 **Nico**

As Nico opened his eyes, the bright sunlight was shining on his face. As he looked around, Nico saw a sign that said "Long Island Sound". The air smelled like pine trees and wild blackberries. He was standing in the middle of a highway, the son of Hades didn't see any houses in sight. However, as he darted his eyes up ahead, there lay a farmers market. Nico decided to check it out. Once he got an across the street the son of Hades looked around the counter, wondering if Will would like any of this fresh fruit. The son of Hades smiled at himself. Nico and Will's relationship was going so well. After Gaea was forced back into her deep slumber forever, Nico and Will started to hit it off. But, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. When Nico looked over, he saw a sales lady in her late forties and a girl who looked 14 or 15 picking up blackberries that fell out of the crate. The girl had straight black hair, with red dye at the end, that hung to her shoulders. Her skin had a soft tan. The girl's eyes were such a dark brown, it looked almost black. "Sorry," the girl mumbled. However, her expression looked as though she really didn't care. "That's ok," said the saleswoman in a high pitch voice sweetly. She had bright blonde hair and a very pale complexion. "I'll get Charlie to sweep it up," she said, before yelling, "Charlie!" "Yes?" screamed Charlie.

"I need your help, I got a... little mess."

"Not now Ssilvia!" "Ugh," sighed the woman. "Be right back dear." Nico has a strange feeling about the salespeople. But then the girl opened her bag and started stuffing fruit inside. "Hey," Nico said. But the girl didn't seem to hear him. He tried once more, nothing. But then suddenly the saleswoman and Charles who looked a whole lot like Tom Cruise, except he had dirty blonde hair, jumped out and turned into a dracaena. Just as Nico was about to draw his sword, the scene changed. He was now in a deep forest.

"She couldn't hear you, nobody could." He turned around and there stood a middle-aged man. He had buzzed cut hair, and was wearing a shirt that said: "If you dream, I'll be there." And his pants were a blue plaid.

"Who are you?" Nico asked the stranger. The man just sighed and looked up at the sky. "Are mortals these days so idiotic? Then again it has been a while since I delivered a message." "Ahem!" The man looked over. "Oh yes! I am Morpheus, the god of dreams, deliverer of messages. Thus, I have come to deliver a message to you," said Morpheus. "So who is the message from?" "I'm afraid I can not say the son of Hades," said Morpheus. "He told me to tell you to help her." "That's it?" said Nico. "He didn't say anything else?" "Actually yes, he said that she will arrive at camp soon." Nico wondered who this girl was and how he was meant to help her? Before he could ask Morpheus any more questions, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Then everything went black.

Nico woke up with his head aching. He looked around and saw that he was back in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Oh, how good it was to be home!. Then he thought back to his dream. Maybe it really was just a dream. Of course, Nico knew better. For he wasn't just an ordinary teenager, he was a demigod, half god, and half mortal. Demigods' dreams were more like visions about friends or enemies. Camp Half-Blood was where demigods go to a safe haven and to learn how to battle monsters. It is also the only place Nico can really call home. But Once Nico got to his table, he looked around for Will, but he couldn't find him. He's probably in the infirmary, Nico thought to himself. Just as Nico was about to eat his pancakes, Connor and Travis Stoll were running towards him. "Nico", they yelled in unison. "There's a new camper", Connor said. "And she's calling your name", said Travis. "And Will's", said Conner. Nico has a million questions, why was this girl calling his name, and why Will? "Where is she?" "She's in Cabin 7", said Travis. Nico got up and ran to the Apollo Cabin. As he ran the son of Hades wondered if this girl could be the girl Morpheus was talking about. And if so who is her godly parent? Just as Nico was outside the cabin, he heard screaming. "Get it out already", he heard someone yell. The son of Hades swung open the door and there laid the girl from his dream. She was laying down on the table as Kayla Knowles held her down and Will was pulling a thin piece of wood that was about seven inches, out of her right arm. "Got it", said Will. Then Will got a towel and started to apply pressure to the wound. Will glanced over and saw Nico. "Kayla take over for me." "What's her story", Nico asked. "Not sure, she was just running up the hill with her arm and a backpack on her back. I wonder who her godly parent is? Maybe Ares." "I don't think so, something about her feels off," Nico told Will. He kept wondering who this girl was and why she was calling our names? "What's wrong?", asked Will. "Let's go outside", Nico suggested. As soon as they were outside, Nico told Will all about his dream and the message Morpheus gave him. "It has to be all connected. You sure she's the same girl?" Will asked. "Positive. What I don't understand is why was she calling our names", Nico wondered. Will just surged. "Hey, Nico!" Nico glanced over his shoulder and saw Valentina Diaz holding on to Rachel's shoulder. "What happened," asked, Will. "We were just sparing and I jumped, but my foot slipped", said Valentina. "I think she might have sprained her ankle", said Rachel. "Let me help you", Will offered. And so Valentina put her arm around Will's neck, and Rachel and Will carried her into Cabin 7. Nico followed them inside. Will was checking on Valentine's ankle, so Nico and Rachel decided to introduce themselves to the new camper. The new girl was studying a blade, as we approached. "Hi, my name is Rachel and this Nico. What is your name", Rachel asked. But just as the new girl looked up at Rachel, smoke started to come out of her mouth. The new camper just raised her eyebrows. As if saying, "That's a first". Then once Will and Valentina notice what was going on Valentina started screaming. "It's ok Valentina, she's just reciting a prophecy," Will reassured.

 _ **Old friends of six speak to the blind goddess of scale**_

 __ _ **Child of darkness will wear the bloody veil**_

 __ _ **All shall have to face their darkest fear**_

 __ _ **One must stand alone against the deer**_

 __ _ **Lover birds will be put to the test**_

 __ __ __ _ **You shall find what you seek, but must pay by debt**_

Then Rachel started to regain consciousness, "What happened?" "You just said a prophecy, whether or not it's another great prophecy, I do not know", Nico said. "What does it mean", Valentina asked. ''I don't know", said Will. All of the sudden there was a loud snort, and smoke was coming outside. The son of Hades heard people talking very excitedly. Nico, Will, and Rachel rushed to see what was going on. Once everyone was outside the smoke evaporated, and Nico could clearly tell what caused it. "Hey, guys! So guess what! I'm not dead!" Leo exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2:I get to Camp Half-Blood

**Ch. 2: I get to Camp Half- Blood. It's nice, though not really my style.**  
 **Ash**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my Fanfic, I will try to post a new chapter** **either every week, or every other week. And please make suggestions by commenting.**

I couldn't understand why everyone was making such a big fuss about a guy who was supposedly dead. Then again I was already used to it. I was tired of being cooped up in the infirmary. I wanted to learn all about this place… then get the heck out. Of course the girl Kayla, I think, would not even let me get up from my bed!

"Stay in bed! You lost a lot of blood, and need rest," she said just before she went out the door.

This is my chance. As I got up from my bed my arm started to ache, but I ignored it. I picked up my dagger and bolted for the door.

Once I was outside I immediately scanned my surroundings. There were cabins everywhere, all unique in their own way. One had an extremely dark exterior but also had a mystery feel. Another was covered in grapevines. There was also a big blue house, but also an armory. I decided to check that out, might need some new weapons before I leave. As I walked around, I noticed that there were kids around the ages through 12-17 was sword fighting. "If only I could have gotten here sooner," I said to myself. No. I pushed that thought deep in the back of my mind. Once I got to the armory I already noticed that a lot of the weapons were made of bronze, just like my dagger. I decided to take another dagger if I ever lost mine. "You know..". I spun my body around and took my dagger to whose ever neck was behind me. It was a boy, around 16 years old. He had a tan skin color with rough hands, as though he had worked in a workshop his whole life. His hair was a dark brown and covered in grease. His eyes were brown, but I could sense that they were filled with pain, but also joy.

"Hey! Sorry if I startled you, no need to get all upset." He had his arms up in surrender. I still didn't put my dagger down. "The name's Leo… Leo Valdez." He put his hand out, while still having one up. I put my dagger down and shook his hand.

Are people here always so nice? I wondered. "Ash".

"What are you doing here Ash?"

"I'm just poking around. I was actually wondering if you could tell me who is in charge around

here?" I asked.

"That would Mr. D, but Chiron is usually the one meets all the new campers," Leo said.

"How did you know that I was new?"

"Well, for one thing, we don't just go around putting daggers at people's throats, when someone tries to start a conversation."

"Sorry… reflexes," I said.

"No biggie, hey why don't I introduce you to Chiron, and Mr. D?" Leo exclaimed.

"That would be great," I said while putting on a fake smile.

As we walked to the big blue house, Leo told me that this place is where demigods... like me, train to battle Greek monsters, not that I needed it. Leo also told me all about his friends and the adventures they had last year. How they... well as Leo put it "Flew his bronze dragon/ ship into Gea, therefore causing an explosion, which killed him and Gea. "

"How is it possible that you are alive?" I asked.

"Thanks to that fancy drug I took, I was able to cheat death. That's another point for team Leo!" Leo exclaimed.

I'm not sure what to think of Leo. He seems nice, maybe enough that we could be friends. You're not here to make friends, you're on a mission, says the voice in the back of my head. Don't put anyone at risk, like last time. "And here we are." I look up, not realizing that we had arrived. As we walked inside it was not what I had expected. There was a Ping-Pong table with chairs around it, and a live moose head on the wall. The walls are all gray and there are wooden stairs leading up to the second floor. There was a fireplace with two cushion fake animal chairs and a small table in between them. The floor is a rough red oak wood, and the center has a deep brown coat with a thick dirty yellow main.

"Hello, new camper my name is Chiron, and welcome to Camp-Half Blood."

"Hi, name's Ash. You wouldn't happen to be the "Chiron"? As in the centaur who trained Hercules."

"Yes! I am indeed. But enough about me, why don't you take a seat. Thank you, Leo."

I totally forgot that Leo was in the room.

"See ya at dinner Ash!" Leo exclaimed as he walked out the front door.

I waved him goodbye as I sat down on one of the fake animal chairs. It was really soft, and I couldn't help but make myself feel at home, considering that I never really had one.

"So Ash. What do you know about Greek Gods?" Chiron asked.

"Well for starters, I know that they are real and so are other Greek mythological beings, such as centaurs," I said as I looked at his hooves. "I also know that there was a battle in New York against the Titans. I also know that there were two battles going on, recently. One where the gods were fighting a Giant, and another where the Earth goddess, Gea, was forced back into her slumber." "I'm guessing you guys along with some Roman demigods helped with that?" I asked. Chiron tried to hide his concerned look, but I was already a master at reading faces.

"Yes, the Roman demigods did help us. But how exactly do you know all this?" he asked.

"Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, aren't the only places, where demigods can be safe." He was a little shocked. His eyes slightly widened, and his eyebrows went up.

"Can you at least tell why you were kept a secret, assuming that you won't tell me your location."

"We only kept secret because we like to kept to ourselves, and most of us aren't really the social type", I lied. While you're at it, tell him that we also have a sphinx as our guard cat, says the annoying voice in my head.

"I see," he said before pausing. "Then why exactly are you here?" he asked. He doesn't trust me, I couldn't blame him though, I mean, I don't trust them, why should they?

"I only came here because I was injured and needed supplies. I'll just stay for one night, then we can go our separate ways." I told him. He's convinced, but I know he wants to know more about my secret camp. Though I am not going to get attached, I'll be in and out as if I were never here.

"Very well, you can sleep in the Hermès cabin if you wish," Chiron told me with concern.

"Thank you, but I have a tent," I tell him sternly. "Would it be ok if I place it near the strawberry field?" I asked.

"Sure." He told me with a smile. I guess people here don't really acknowledge the strawberry fields.

"Well thank you, I'll just get out of your hair," I tell him.

"You are welcome to participate in the activities as well as the campfire singing we have when the moon comes up." He said.

"Thanks, I'll consider it"

I get up from the chair, and I head out the door. I go back to the infirmary, and as I walked out with my bag, I notice that a lot of campers were staring as I walked past them. Whatever, I'm not exactly here to make friends.

After I am at the edge of the strawberry field, I take out the folded tent from my camo colored, nylon bag. I also took out my denim jacket. It is a dark blue with two black rock guitars crossing each other, with fire at the ends. It also has an ocean blue wave, with a patch of fine sand. I put it over my plain gray short sleeves and beige denim shorts. The tent was actually the same kind, that the Hunters of Artemis use. But that story is for another time. All I had to do was throw it and… Bam! The tent had expanded. Just as I was checking to make sure that everything was in my bag, I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people," I told whoever was behind me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you, about what happened in the infirmary", he said.

I turn around, and it was the same boy. He had black rough hair, with medium brown colored eyes. His skin was pale and was wearing a black skull shirt. As well as dark denim blue pants. But what caught my attention, was his skull ring, on his right ring finger. I can only assume that he was goth, not that I'm one to judge considering I'm gay. And no, I'm not in a relationship, nor looking for one. He is kinda hard to read, he seems curious, and I think maybe a bit concerned. For him? No. For me? I was confused, we haven't even met, formerly of course.

"Sure", I tell him. "Come on in."

I unzip the front and lead him inside. The inside was nothing like a normal tent, on the right, it has a fireplace in the corner and two brown leather chairs in front of it. The floor has a super soft brown fur rug, that covers that covers the entire floor. Then right next to the fireplace is a bunk bed, with a desk space underneath it, however, it can be turned into a bed. Also, the bunk bed leads up to a small quiet space, and at night the only things you can hear are the crickets chirping. There is also a safe right next to my bed. It contains both Greek, Spanish, European, and English money. On the left side, there is a bookshelf, and next to it there is a cabinet/ fridge, stocked with food. And finally straight ahead was a closet full of extra pillow and blankets, as well as extra clothes in all different sizes. I never know when I might have guests, which is like never.

"Is this like your house?" Nico asked.

"It's more like my moving home. I can take it wherever I go, and it has all that I need." I tell him.

"Right… I'm Nico by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Nico, yeah… sorry that we haven't been able to formally meet, names Ash."

We just awkwardly stare at each other it, since neither of us took out their hand. Which is good because I'm not really the formal type, so to speak.

"You wanted to talk about what happened at the Apollo cabin, I think it was"

"Yes, about that-"

"Why don't we sit down?" I interrupted as gesturing towards the floor.

"Um, sure"

We both sit down on the rug and start talking.

"You didn't seem surprised when Rachel, the girl who tried to great you, started to have smoke coming out of her."

"I know a thing or two about Greek mythology," I told him.

"Right. If I may ask, how come you weren't claimed by your godly parent. Assuming you already know about those things."

I pause. Should I tell him? It's not like I'll be staying here long. Though he does seem nice enough to be an ally. And so I take a breath and tell him the same thing that I told Chiron. As I talked he didn't interpret, and he kept a straight face. I was impressed, he was almost impossible to read, almost. Once I got to the part about the camp being kept a secret, for a few seconds he looked he was considering something, and I think he had a bit of regret in him. But then he went back to a blank expression.

"So yeah, that is my big secret that everybody wants to know," I said.

He started to open his mouth, but I interrupted before he even uttered a word. I knew what was coming, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody". Yeah, no. They may say that, but eventually, they will spill the beans to someone.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I really don't care who you tell as long as you trust them, and won't tell anybody."

"I was going to ask you what your favorite food is." He said.

Huh? I was pleased, he didn't push, or ask any questions about the camp. But before I could respond, I jumped to my feet and went to the back of the tent, then pulled down the zipper. Yes, there is a back exit/entrance. I carefully walk around the back, with Nico right behind me.

"Hey!" I shout.

There were two boys, identical twins in fact. They both had curly dark brown hair and a slightly tan skin. They also had blue eyes, and when I shouted they jumped to their feet.

"Oh, hi". One of them says.

"We were sent to let you know that it's dinner time". He says.

"Thanks. But next time don't try to eavesdrop, the tent is magical, it prevents anyone from listening. Also, don't try to steal it, it only works for me and anyone I choose." I tell them.

"Thanks, not that we would ever steal it, right Conner?" As he nudged his twin with his elbow

"Um, yes, no sir," Conner said, before tapping his brother on the shoulder and running off with each other. I smile, nothing stronger than a siblings bond.

"So are you just going to stand there all night?" I ask Nico.

He looks up and says "Come it's dinner time", and he nods his head forward.

I start walking, and Nico catches up with me.

"My favorite dinner is Crab Cake, by the way". I tell him, and we walk towards wherever dinner was served.


	3. Chapter 3: I didn't get to eat my cake

Leo

Yes, Leo Valdez is back! It was so going to be back. Of course, it took me a whole year to get back, but I wasn't going to leave Calypso on that island another second. Everyone was very surprised when I returned, they actually thought that I was dead. One thing they should learn by now is that nothing can keep back Leo Valdez. So yeah. After I made my big announcement that I had returned, I immediately told Nico, Frank, Rachel, and this other girl whose name I forgot, what happened after I heroically defeated Gaea. So I went to go get calypso, but afterward, we got terribly lost. Now I don't know how considering that the GPS I made was flawless. But we were everywhere, all the way from Italy to Japan, and by the way, I do not like sushi. Of course, I didn't know it was raw fish until after I swallowed it. Of course, we had to stop to get food and other things like shelter. Of course, everywhere we went, the machine shops were very difficult to locate. Though, us getting here in the summer, might also have to do with Calypso wanting to shop and eat everywhere we went. Though I can't blame her, the gods sent her to that island alone and she made all her clothes, but hers are fireproof. So anyway, after I told them what happened Calypso wanted to find somewhere to sleep.

Afterward, I decided headed to the armory. Not sure why, I guess I just wanted to clear my head, considering everyone thinking I was dead. But when I go to say hi to a camper, she almost decapitated me. Well, I guess decapitated is a little dramatic, more like slit my throat. Though as I walked her down to the Big House, she seemed nice. She didn't interrupt me with questions, unlike some people. However, I got this weird vibe on her like I don't know. Then after I dropped her off, I decided to hit the hay.

Now I just woke up and it is 5:30. Oh no! I'm late for dinner. I run to the dinner table and sit down. As I sat down everyone was all excited and gave me pats on the back. When I get in line to offer the gods some of my lasagna, Nico and Ash came up behind me. I saw that Nico was having some sort of pasta, except the noodles were in a cone shape. And Ash had a crab cake and what looked like a cherry pie.

"Hey, guys, what's up!" Leo asked.

"Nothing much, just going to have some Penne. Also, maybe we can talk later about contacting Percy, Jason, Piper, and all our other friends that you're alive!" Nico exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I was planning on going to camp Jupiter tomorrow, but first I need something to eat, then I can tell you how where I was the past year. By the way Ash, you think I could try a piece of your cherry pie?"

"Actually, it's beet pie." She said blankly.

"Oh, that's cool. I didn't know that was a thing, where did you get it?" Leo asked.

Ash winced, she looked hurt, and possibly angry. And I don't want to get on Ash's bad side after she almost cut my throat earlier.

"My mom made it for me when I was little, but now… " She trailed off. Ash stared at the ground as if she was reliving a happy but painful memory. I know what that's like. Everyone one of my friends, including me, have not had the greatest childhood. But you know what, if it weren't for what had happened to me in the past, then I might have never met the most wonderful friends in the world or an amazing girlfriend.

"Um, Leo," Nico said as he pointed up ahead. A big empty space was in front of me. I was holding up the line, ops! I quickly dumped some of my lasagna into the fire. I am so glad that Nico said something, and ended that awkward silence. I walk over to the Hephaestus table and everyone cheered, some even gave me pats on the back. Everyone started to huddle around the table, demanding me to tell them what happened. After I rapidly ate my lasagna, I decided to have a slice of chocolate cake. But just as I was about to dig in, I noticed in the corner of my eye, I see Ash and Calypso just standing awkwardly. I guess they don't have a table, I wonder who Ash's godly parent is, my money is Ares. I get up and walk over to them.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"We don't have anywhere to sit," Ash said.

"Where is Nico?"

"He went to go get Chiron, by the way where is Dionysus? I would love to speak to him about how the gods are going to treat me, now that I'm free. I think they were the reason why we didn't get here earlier." Calypso said. I was going to give Calypso that he was behind her., but Ash beat me to it.

"Is that him?" Ash asked as she pointed at the front of the dinner tables.

Yup. Nothing much has changed since I've been away. Mr. D was wearing a t-shirt that had two wine glasses, and brown shorts, with Nike sneakers. We all quickly ran up to Mr. D and told him about our problem.

"Well, I suppose you guys can sit with the Hermes kids, or… " He waved his hand, a table appeared right next to were Nico was still eating his Penne.

"Thanks. But Dionysus, I would like to talk to you about how the gods will treat me, now that I am free." Calypso said.

"Sure. Here… " Mr. D Flicked his wrist, and a chair appeared right next to him. "Let's talk"

"You guys go ahead, I have a lot to discuss with Dionysus."

"Ok. See you later sunshine," I told Calypso.

As I and ash walked to our tables, I decided to build up the courage of asking her who her godly parent is.

"So Ash. Who is your godly parent?"

She looked at me with a death stare. I am scared she might slit my throat for real this time. But then she just let out a big sigh.

"If I tell you then you won't want to be friends with me," Ash said.

I was confused, I mean I knew the gods were always big jerks, but Ash being ashamed of who her godly parent is. I decide to stay quiet. I and Ash get to our tables without speaking to each other. Then Ash got up to talk to Nico, I guess she didn't know that we weren't allowed to sit at other cabins tables, or she just didn't care. But just as I was about to finally eat my chocolate cake, I saw a camper I didn't recognize take Ash's beet pie. He ran towards a group table I didn't recognize. Everyone was laughing and giggling. I was about to get up to tell Ash what happened, but then she turns around and darted her eyes directly at that table. She immediately got up and ran towards that table. Then she went right behind the kid who has her half-eaten pie.

"Hey!" She shouted at the kid. She had this angry, determined look on her face. I can't understand why she was so upset over a piece of pie when she can just get another plate.

The kid turns around while eating the pie. I was actually worried for the kid. He looked at only 12, which means he doesn't have a lot of experience in combat fighting. And I as I already learned earlier, Ash was a skilled fighter. So the kid's chance of survival was… Zero! I jump out of my seat, and I nod at Nico, and he seemed to get the hint. I put myself between the dumb kid and Ash.

"Hey settle down Ash, it's just a pie, you can get another plate and it'll make a new one appear," I told Ash. She gave me this look as if saying "Only this one time", which kinda made me wonder why this pie is so important to her. It looked like she was about to say something, but then Nico put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and sighed. Then he put his hand down. I guess it was kinda weird, considering that Nico doesn't like to be touched, and I guess neither does Ash.

"Fine," Ash said sternly before turning around and walking back to her table. But before any of us could say anything, the boy took the plate and threw the pie at Ash. She tried to step out of the way, but some of it got on her denim jacket, and that's when she snapped.

Ash picked up a knife on one of the tables, lighting fast, and threw it at the boy. None of us had time to react, I knew that kid was a goner, I just didn't think that he was an actual goner! I mean knew she was a bit aggressive, but how could have done this! Everyone one was silent, I swear you could hear a pin drop. But of course, she timed it perfectly. I was still staring at Ash in disbelief until I heard a small whimper. I turn around and see the boy holding the plate that the pie was on, in front of his face.

"Sorry," Ash said.

Just at that moment, a light appeared over Ash's head. No, it wasn't a light, it was a symbol, but it was like black, and it shined really bright. The whole dining pavilion seemed cold. Then suddenly Chiron stood up and galloped off, most likely to go get Mr. D. We all sat there unsure what to do. Chiron and Mr. D came back, a worried expression on their faces. But then Rachel stood up from her chair with smoke coming out of her. She started walking towards Ash. Ash looked surprised and confused, I guess she never saw a girl have smoke coming out of her, I mean I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that Rachel was an Oracle. But then Rachel started to say a prophecy.

Four demigods shall go to the land of rule

 _There they will meet the branch of joule_

 _They head towards the children of the tree_

 _Doom's child must duel under the sea_

 _In Order to earn the sword of victory_

 _At the end of the struggle against envy_

 _There will still be partiality_

"Ugh, what happened, and why am I over here?" Rachel asked.

"I think Ash was just given a quest," Will said.

Mr. D and Chiron exchanged concerned looks at each other. Maybe it had to do with the part if the prophecy that said joule. It sounds like a type of horse.

"All camp leaders, please meet in 5 minutes!" Chiron shouted.

"And the new camper too, everyone else continue with your regular schedule." Mr. D announced.

After that everyone scattered and a huge wave of talk took over. I look over at Ash and she looked super confused. But then my belly started to grumble, and I look over to my table, but my cake wasn't there anymore. So then I look back at everyone else, and we all just nod our heads and we ran towards the big house.

Once we all got there Mr. D said: "Well I guess I'll have to let four of you guys go on a quest."

"I think Ms. Ash should lead the quest," Chiron suggested.

"But we can't trust her after that little incident." Mr. D said.

"Ahmm"

They turned at Ash, and she said: "I'm still here, and I am sorry about what I did."

"While that may be true Ash, how can we trust that you won't do that again?"

I turn my head to the right and see Miranda Gardener, I think she's from the Demeter cabin. Which makes sense because it's in her name. I couldn't disagree with her, though the oracle did walk up to her and practically gave her a quest. I glance over at everyone else. I see Ash looking as though this is a boring meeting. Then I glance over at Nico and he looked like he was thinking of something else. Will had an "I think we should let her go on a quest" look. Everyone else either agreed with Miranda Gardener or Will. Than others looked like they wanted to get this over with.

"I think we should give her a chance," Will said.

Miranda Gardener's nose wrinkled, and she not happy. I think she just wanted to be right, and win the argument.

"Yes but -", she began, but was interrupted by Mr. D.

"This is not a debate. Tasha, you and three other people of your choice will go on the quest. That's my final decision."

Ash was about to say something, but I and Nico looked at her as if saying "He does it to everyone." I was kinda surprised that Chiron didn't say anything. I look at them and they were exchanging looks at each other. I think they know something that we don't. Why were they keeping it a secret? Maybe they are just trying to keep us from panicking. I mean we all fought a war not that long ago.

"Ok. I'll go, and I choose Nico and Leo."

"You still need one more person," Chiron said.

"Well, I think we know someone," I suggested while looking at Nico.

"I don't care as long as he or she doesn't get in my way," Ash said before getting up to leave.

"Well thank you are for coming, now go to bed!" Mr. D shouted.

We all ran out of the room and headed straight for our cabins, but I ran up to Nico before he went to bed.

"Hey, Nico," I said as I walked up to him.

"Yeah." He said.

"You were thinking of Percy, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I think we can find him at Camp Jupiter," Nico suggested.

"All right, well, good night," I told Nico.

"Hey Leo, before I go to bed I was going to check on Ash. So if you want to come…" He trailed off.

"Oh, thanks but I need to check on Festus," I said.

"Ok. Then Goodnight."

"Good night Nico."

As I head down to bunker 9, that's where I left Fetus, I noticed that it was getting late, so I ran a little faster.

"Hey buddy, great job today," I say as I lay down next to him. Fetus replies with a small puff of steam and his gears turning.

"I know it been a long, and exciting day," I say to him as I drift asleep.

"Mm. Chocolate cake. Gear Shifter. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting . . ."

"Leo, get up you have work to do."

"Huh? Mm."

I open my eyes, and I see that I was no longer in bunker nine, but what looked like a knockoff version of Germany. And I could tell because I saw a guy eating a Twink, and I don't think Germany has Twinkies. But then my eyes dart over to the man that was sitting in a chair right in front of me. I look down, and I was also in a chair, we were sitting next to a small table. It had a tablecloth with a cartoon of a guy in a _leaseholder_ and holding a cup of beer. The man had a dirty apron on top of a blue Nike shirt and blue baggy pants with holes in them. He also had really greasy brown hair.

"Dad?" I mumbled.

"Leo you need to listen to me. You can't go on the quest."

"What?! I don't understand. I was ready to show off my Leo skills and kick some monsters butt!" I exclaimed just as he chuckled.

"And while that would be amazing my son, you must rebuild the ship. But also make it better and you must finish by September 29."

"What! That's in 3 months! Why do I need to build another ship?! And what's so important about September 29?"

"I can't explain now, but all will make sense in time."

Man. Don't get me wrong I love my dad, but sometimes the gods can be quite annoying with their half to no explanations. Does Chiron know what's going on? Hey, Maybe we're getting the gang back together… Oh yeah! I still got to tell everyone else that I'm alive!

"You need to get up Leo and start building. Now!" Was all my father said before I woke straight with sweat on my forehead.

"It looks like we got some work to do, buddy." I say while looking at fetus.


End file.
